Patent Document 1 describes a microscope including means for illuminating a test object. This microscope includes illuminating means that irradiates a test object with light from a light source to generate a light flux containing information on the test object, illumination light modulation means that modulates the light with which the test object is irradiated in wavelength etc., and pupil modulation means that is provided near a pupil plane of an objective lens, and modulates the light flux containing information on the test object in phase etc. The pupil modulation means is configured by a liquid crystal type spatial light modulation element.